Mixed Emotions
by Carry On
Summary: Killua and Gon bond, Leorio finds out what Kurapika's reading, and Hisoka stalks Machi. A collection of drabbles featuring humor, angst, and bad romance.
1. Beginning

**A/N:** This is a collection of drabbles/ficlets originally posted to my LJ. I've put all the light-hearted/humorous stories together in this first chapter. I hope you enjoy them!

Disclaimer: I do not own HunterxHunter.

**Pants**

"I wish he'd stop trying to get into this girl's pants so we could just leave," Killua said. Gon looked up as he stuck the last spoonful of parfait into his mouth. He joined Killua in watching Leorio and the waitress, studying the two seriously for a few moments.

Out of the corner of his eye, Killua saw Gon turn back to him, a confused expression on his face. He knew something stupid was going to come out.

"I don't think her pants are going to fit him."

Killua smacked his hand against his forehead. Gon was still looking at him, waiting for him to explain what he had meant.

"Nevermind, Gon."

* * *

**Frosty the Snowman**

Killua had finally found a good use for that winter stealth training. With his weapon in hand and his eyes on his target, he treaded the snow carefully. He stopped when his target ran a gloved hand under his runny nose and turned around.

"My snowman's done." Gon had barely finished his sentence when he saw Killua's snowball rushing towards him. He dodged.

His snowman was not so lucky.

Both boys watched as the snowball ripped through the snowman's face. The rest of the head broke apart and tumbled to the ground. Gon looked at Killua, his mouth agape.

"Oops."

* * *

**Insomnia**

Killua shut off the TV and threw the remote to the floor. As he ran a hand through his hair, he groaned.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked. In the dim light of the room, Killua could make out the other boy's half-open eyes.

"I can't sleep," he said.

"Oh," Gon yawned. "Whenever I couldn't fall asleep, Aunt Mito would pat my tummy."

"And you would go to sleep?"

"Yep."

Killua snorted.

"That is so weird."

"You think so?" Gon said, sounding a little defeated.

Killua let himself fall onto the fluffy hotel pillow. Arms crossed behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling.

A minute later and he looked back at Gon.

"I'll give it a shot."

* * *

**Books and Ties**

"Okay. Which one looks better: red or blue?" Leorio stopped alternating each tie in front of himself and looked away from the mirror at Kurapika.

Kurapika didn't answer, instead keeping his attention on the book before him.

Leorio sighed and let his hands drop to his side.

"Is reading that really more important than making sure I'm coordinated?"

Kurapika nodded.

The ties fell to the floor and Kurapika's hands were suddenly left gripping air.

"Leorio, you have no right to take that," Kurapika said angrily.

The older man ignored him as his eyes raced across the page.

"...Is this porn?"


	2. Need You Now Leorio x Kurapika

**A/N: **This was inspired by Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now." Both the song and this story are depressing, but I think the depression is different for each.

**Need You Now**

Used mugs in the sink and a stack of newspapers next to the couch. Everything was the same.

Everything except, this time, there was no sleepy greeting.

Kurapika set down his key and headed over to the guest room. His room. Red numbers, floating in the darkness, told him it was one in the morning. Kurapika left the door open and got into bed. He shut his eyes, but didn't sleep.

It was 2:07 AM when the front door opened, allowing unsteady footsteps inside. Kurapika listened as they made their way to his room. There was some hesitation before a dark form entered and made its way to the bed.

Without a word, Leorio let himself fall onto the bed, bringing the smells of a hospital and alcohol with him. A few years before, Kurapika would have criticized Leorio for being drunk. Now, he remained silent and stared at Leorio's back.

When the other man finally spoke, his voice was low and strained.

"We had a patient die in surgery."

Kurapika didn't answer.

All he did was place a hand on Leorio's trembling shoulder and tried to forget the blood that he had washed away only hours earlier.


	3. Relevant to My Interests HisokaMachi

**A/N: **Present tense Hisoka/Machi? Oh, my!

**Relevant to My Interests**

She's getting tired of this game, so she stops and says, "Leave me alone."

His voice descends slowly down the stairs behind her.

"I can't do that. I like you, Machi."

She looks up at him from over her shoulder, her face expressionless. The single light bulb over his head, as well as the stage makeup he wears, makes him seem like an actor on stage.

His grin is menacingly playful.

"Don't you have anything to say about that?"

She answers with a glare before walking towards the door. Her hand is inches away from the handle when she senses him quickly coming up behind her. The hand is pulled back as nen fibers extend from her. Before she is completely turned around, his feet are dangling above the floor and his arms are bound to his sides.

He appears surprised. He flexes against the invisible threads that are wrapped around his body, but can't break loose.

"Leave me alone," she says, free hand on her hip.

To her annoyance, he closes his eyes and begins to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

He opens his eyes and fixes them on hers. Once more, a grin comes out. This one is different from the last. All the playfulness is gone.

He makes no effort to hide his lust when he speaks.

"I knew you were interesting."

A shudder races through the thread and into her body.

Machi's instincts tell her that she's made a mistake.


End file.
